Are you ashamed Sirius?
by destiny-hope-975
Summary: "Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore announced 45 minutes late when the last of the cheers died down, "And I wish Mr Black and Mr Lupin the best with your new found love!" Sirius/Remus


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the pleasure is all JK Rowling's. I do not make any profit by writing these fan-fictions they are simply for your entertainment. Enjoy.**

Dumbledore had just finished his welcoming speech when the doors to the Great Hall opened and Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black, Regulus Black, Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange all walked in. Seemingly unaware of everyones eyes on them they sauntered over to the Slytherin table, all wearing similar smirks. They took their places at the head of the Slytherin table but Bellatrix stayed standing with a gleeful smirk on her blood red lips as though waiting for something...

Moments later Sirius Black came storming through, his shirt unbuttoned, a long gash running down his face and dried blood staining his cheek. He paid no mind to his injuries, he also seemed oblivious to everyones eyes on him.

He looked straight into the cold, black eyes of his cousin and yelled at her with such pure hatred, "You deranged bitch! You're truly INSANE Bella!" He than looked past her triumphant gaze to the Slytherin table. "You make me sick the lot of you! With your pureblood mania, thinking you are superior and everyone is fucking beneath you!" He was practically shaking with anger, every word he said was spat with fury. Never had anyone seen Sirius so livid.

Everyone was watching the confrontation avidly, it seemed the Professors were not going to intervene but many had their wands raised just incase.

"Ashamed your own mother blasted you off the family tree Sirius?" Bellatrix asked mockingly. "Ashamed you are nothing but a dirty stain to Black Name?" her voice had risen and she let out a shrill shriek. "That every year since you were sorted into Gryffindor, EVERY summer you were publicly humiliated and punished by your dear mother Walburga and father Orion in front of your family, in front of, little Regulus, Aunt Druella, Uncle Cygnus, Me, Andromeda and Narcissa? Every year Sirius... Maybe I can remind you?" Bellatrix asked tauntingly. "Are you ashamed Sirius?" Her voice filled with fake sweetness. Sirius just continued to stare, his wand pointed, as if daring her to continue.

"In first year when you came back Uncle Orion caned you didn't he? 50 blows EVERY night!" Bellatrix continued pronouncing every word slowly, mockingly, "You were proud to be in Gryffindor! You refused to be ashamed of you're sorting, of the fact you had tainted the Black reputation! You never showed any signs of weakness did you? Never uttered a sound, Never let a tear fall, Never gave in did you? Even then you were a brave little Gryffindor, hmmm, where did that get you?" Bellatrix finished, smiling at the shocked faces of everyone in the hall, no one dared to believe Bellatrix's words, Sirius had always seemed so confident? So self assured? Was it really possible that at home he was abused so horribly?

"Bellatrix if you know what is good for you will stop talking." Sirius replied in a deathly voice, never breaking gaze, it sounded like a plea, threat and order all at once.

Bellatrix ignored this and continued in the same taunting voice, "Are you ashamed Sirius, ashamed you were weak!"

"Weak?" Sirius laughed, raising one elegant eyebrow, "I was anything but weak Bella!" Sirius stated, looking her in the eye.

The professors it seemed, had agreed to let the two cousins continue, they needed to figure out if this statement of Sirius being abused were true and admittedly they were intrigued to see where this was going.

"In second year you came home, do you remember how you greeted your mother?" Bellatrix asked with malicious pleasure.

"God mother, I forgot what an ugly hag you looked like" Sirius answered tonelessly yet partly mocking. "Yes, I remember Bellatrix" Sirius said, smirking slightly.

"You got caned for that and then sent to your room with no food. The next day Kreacher alerted us that you had redecorated, this is when you were whipped, remember? 50 lashes every night again, You refused to remove the Gryffindor banners, the photographs of you with your 'friends', filthy mud-bloods, half-bloods and blood traitors! They were furious when they found out you were associating with such filth! You still refused to back down, no tears, No cries of pain, NO giving in!" Bellatrix yelled she then flicked her wand and muttered an incantation.

Sirius shirt disappeared and countless scars became visible on his back, all crossing over each other and raising from his skin. They looked almost plastic, light pink and shiny. It seemed impossible for Sirius to put his shirt back on.

"Bellatrix let me put my shirt back on," Sirius said, he was pointedly ignoring the gasps and whispers in the great hall at the revealing of his scars.

"Are you ashamed?" Bellatrix mocked, "When you tell me you regret being sorted into Gryffindor, You believe you are above anyone who is not a pureblood, You are ashamed to be association with mud-bloods, half-bloods and blood traitors I will let you put your shirt back on." Bellatrix stated smugly like she already knew his answer.

"Bellatrix, stop playing games, you have had your fun," Sirius warned, everyone was surprised to hear Sirius sound so serious, it was surreal hearing him talk in such a mature tone.

Bellatrix ignored this and continued, "Third year you continued to associate with and DEFENDED mud-bloods and half-bloods, you cursed and pranked Slytherin's! SLYTHERIN'S! You flirted, dated and snogged girls, regardless of their blood status! You continued to taint the Black name and you were PROUD of it! You were proud of your popularity, of you're womanizing, bad-boy attitude. You were spontaneous and rebellious! Does 'Toujours Pur' MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU!" Bellatrix finished screaming, then she let out a cackle, "This punishment was my favorite!" Bellatrix said, "Aunt Walburga cursed you didn't she! She used the 'blood on fire' curse! It hurt didn't it? You stood the stillest I have ever seen you, your lip bled because you bit down so hard! Your fists were clenched and your knuckles were white, you never broke eye contact with your Mother you were so defiant! So stubborn! For 30 minutes you stood there bearing the pain, I noticed you were chanting something? 'Moony?' over and over? Aunt and Uncle would never admit it but were proud of your ability to hide your pain when every cell of blood in your body was boiling," Bellatrix finished smugly. "They said the Dark Lord need people who can endure pain, you blew up at this, Aunt was glad to finally get a reaction out of you, you even used accidental magic! Every piece of glass, china and crystal in the room smashed!" Bellatrix finished gleefully. By now everyone was to shocked to speak, it was so hard to believe Sirius Black endured such torture at home, admittedly but it sounded so like him, to take his punishment with pride because he know he was he stood for was right and was not going to crumble.

"Bellatrix why now are you telling everyone, what good will this do you?" Sirius asked bluntly, his voice lacked the usual arrogance and confidence.

"I found out your weakness, Sirius. You hate it when people feel sorry for you, you hate to be pitied, being given sympathetic looks, your childhood has taught you not to rely on people so you put up a wall, I know you will hate the looks now. Girls used to look at you with lusty and adoring gazes, guys gave you envious yet admiring looks, Professors were awed by your brilliance and confidence, everyone knew 'Sirius Black,'" Bellatrix said mockingly, she continued spitting each word in disgust, "Sirius Black was Confident, Handsome, Popular and Womanizing with a Bad-Boy attitude! They won't be adoring looks now, NO, now they will be disbelieving, sympathetic, sorry, pitiful, you will hate it!" Bellatrix finished, she let out a huff and was about to continue but someone interrupted...

"You think I am going to stop looking lustfully at Sirius because know I know he has scars that represent his loyalty bravery and courage? Because he has been born into an abusive and cruel family?" The mystery girl let out a disbelieving huff, she was a Ravenclaw and looked to be in 6th year, "Sorry Bellatrix but Sirius is still unbelievably desirable, scars and all. He is still undeniably handsome with his strong jaw and high cheekbones, his eyes are still an alluring grey that sparkle when he causes mischief, he still has perfect hair and lush cherry lips, his body is still amazingly sculpted and slightly tan, he still has a tight ass and long legs, strong hands and a laugh that is truly intoxicating to hear, I am sorry Bellatrix but I think I lust for your cousin all the more to know that even when he was 11 he never backed down in what he believed in!" The Ravenclaw finished. she was blushing slightly as she sat down but seemed otherwise proud. Everyone was shocked by the girls bravery but still whole heartedly agreed with her statement.

"Look at that Sirius, you have an admirer! Is it nice to know you have followers?" Bellatrix sang tauntingly.

"You would know Bellatrix, considering you are a follower after all, I'm sure Voldemort is a great Master!" Sirius replied smirking slightly, at this there were collective gasps at the mention of 'his' name.

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK MY LORD! You have another thing coming your way cousin if you think I will stand for you're taunting!" Bellatrix shouted back, shaking with fury. She closed her eyes for 5 seconds and when she opened them she was smirking, her eyes looked positively insane. "Then again I have already tortured you today... But I must finish my story, how about I tell everyone what happened in forth year? Yes, I must finish my story!" She truly sounded insane as she continued speaking, "Forth year... Let me see... Aunt Walburga had many new torture curses to use on you didn't she? I would have thought she had given up trying to break you by now, you were so stubborn, a lost cause!" Bellatrix laughed bitterly, "She found out you had added new posters to your room..." At this Sirius smirked for the first time that night.

"Mother loved them didn't she! Never have I seen someone go so purple!" he stated, shaking with silent laughter, for the first time that night the muscles in his back relaxed and his eyes lost that deadly glint.

"You think this is funny Sirius? You call me insane yet you are laughing. You stuck pornographic muggle photos of women in bikinis perched on motorbikes on your wall! You refused to remove them! Aunt used the 'flesh cutting' curse that knight didn't she? So, so sad," Bellatrix said with fake sympathy, "watching deep gashes appear on your pretty face and limbs, dripping with crimson blood and scarring you! Aunt was furious when you simply stood still and chanted 'Moony' over and over again, only occasionally cringing or hissing. By the time Aunt was finished cursing you because there was simply no flesh left to slice, your white shirt was dripping with blood, Aunt charmed it off revealing your severed torso, MY favorite cut went from your neck and chin all the way to your navel, it was so deep that you could seethe bones of your ribs. I particularly asked Aunt to keep that gash when, under Uncle Orion's request, she performed healing charms so no scars were left as proof of the torture." Everyone was silent, all you could hear was Bellatrix panting slightly as she finished her rant.

The professors were in a stunned silence, it seemed so surreal hearing this, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, "I wish to speak with Sirius, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Andromeda and Regulus Black in the Headmasters office at the end of the feast," she stated cutting through the deathly silence. It had been a good 30 minutes since Bellatrix and the other Slytherin's had walked through the door and even though everyone was starving they were all much more curious to see where this was going.

"But I'm not done yet! We still have what happened this summer, that is by far the most interesting!" Bellatrix exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, she stripped of her cloak so she was only wearing her short grey skirt and white blouse with a Slytherin tie, as Bellatrix spoke she looked around the hall making eye contact with the students, it seemed instead of mocking Sirius, she was now telling the students in the Great Hall a story.

"It was the first day of summer break, Aunt and Uncle had not yet had a chance to punish Sirius for his behavior and beliefs as there was a Pureblood Ball at the Manor. The Malfoy's, Lestrange's and other Pureblood families were all present. Every person at the ball had been watching you all night. They had heard of your rebellious attitude and disagreement with Black traditions, the 'white sheep' they called you!"

"Aunt Walburga had found a French pureblood witch who would court and eventually marry you, her father had agreed to look past your failures if you agreed to be betrothed to her. This is where it gets interesting... When the girls father publicly granted you permission to court his eldest daughter, Apolline, Sirius said, 'I am sorry but I am already in love' before walking off to down a shot of Firewhiskey, everyone was watching you. Uncle Orion started yelling at you, it had no effect so Aunt Walburga cast the cruciatus curse on you,"

At this everyone minus the few Slytherin's who were present at the ball gasped, Bellatrix continued, "Your knees buckled and you let out a cry of pain, the first you have ever let escape your lips in all your punishments. We could all see that you were tense, lying on the marble floor, it was obviously excruciatingly painful however after your brief slip you lay perfectly still, occasionally twitching, your eyes were squeezed shut tight, face twisted into an grimace.

"Aunt Walburga asked Regulus, 'Regulus who dose your brother supposedly love?' Regulus simply replied with 'I do not know mother' before stepping back into a shadow. She asked me next, her patience was wearing thin, 'Bellatrix, is there anyone my son supposedly loves?' She asked, spitting the word love with disgust, I saw you tense even more. I replied 'Sirius has slept with half the females at Hogwarts, quite the man-whore, I was not aware however that he was in love.'

"'So Sirius who is she?' Your mother asked tauntingly as she removed the cruciatus curse. This is where it gets good everyone, but first...

"Sirius I will stop talking if you back down and admit you are a failure and you are ashamed of your actions against our family motto and beliefs for blood purity?" Bellatrix looked straight into Sirius eye as she asked him.

"Bellatrix, OUR family motto? Last time I checked I was blasted of the family tree?" Sirius asked emphasizing the word 'our,' he did not seem worried by Bellatrix's threat as he stood their wand still pointed, still shirtless and scars being worn with pride.

"That was your last chance Sirius," Bellatrix stated as she tutted disapprovingly, she looked straight over to where Sirius friends were sitting and looked straight into a pair of amber eyes, "When Aunt Walburga asked 'so Sirius who is she?' Sirius replied, 'It's a HE actually.'" Bellatrix, said Sirius line slowly, the reaction was instantaneous.

"Who is it mate?" James Potter asked curiously, over the gasps and whispers. Sirius eyes flicked to James then shifted left to Remus Lupin who he made eye contact with briefly before looking back to James who had obviously got his friends message. James gasped and offered his friend a reassuring smile before turning to Lily Evans, who it seems had also got Sirius' subtle message.

This time instead of Professor Mcgonagall intervening Dumbledore clapped his hands and called everybody's attention to him, the whispers slowly died out, "Perhaps we should finish this later in my office? Bellatrix? Sirius?"

"I think it would be unfair to not finish the story, but of course is Sirius here is ASHAMED of his confession..." Bellatrix left the question hanging knowing that Sirius would not agree with Dumbledore now.

"I am not ASHAMED Bellatrix, tell the school who I love! See if I care, but if you so much as lay a hand on him... If anyone does for that matter. You will pay dearly." Sirius finished his threat and you could hear the absolute seriousness in his voice that was barely above a whisper but everyone heard it clear as day. Bellatrix smirked and her eyes flashed, she continued to speak. Dumbledore sat back down and motioned for her to continue.

"Everyone in the ballroom had gone deathly silent, it was not OK for the heir of the most Noble and Ancient Black house to be Gay or in Love after all, they were watching avidly to see what your parents would do. Your father simply said, 'you are no son of mine' before walking away, Aunt Walburga however cast another crucio, this time you dropped your goblet and hissed through your teeth but otherwise held strong, still whispering 'Moony' repeatedly. When your mother removed the curse, you were wincing at the pain cursing through your body but then you said something that truly set her off,

'Are you disappointed that your oldest son, heir of the Black fortune wants to take it up the ass by a half-blood Mother?' You said it so tauntingly, as though mocking her!"

Some people in the Great Hall chuckled, that was so like Sirius to say when his own mother just crucioed him, they thought. Bellatrix continued, "People at the ball were all looking at you, many whispering 'blood traitor... Queer... Failure' you didn't seem affected by the dirty looks and whispers, instead you grabbed some floo powder and left in the fireplace to the Potter Mansion,"

Before Bellatrix could continue James Potter said, "So thats why you were in dress robes!" more people chuckled.

Bellatrix continued, she seemed to be in her element, the centre of attention, humiliating her cousin, "That night Sirius mother blast him off the family tree, she cut him off all inheritance, it seemed Sirius had planned this because when we went to his old room all his belongings seemed to be missing...minus the posters." Bellatrix continued "I was admittedly curious as to who the guy was so me and some of my fellow Slytherin's used some 'friendly' spells to get him to spill. Sirius do you want to tell him or would you like me to?" Bellatrix finished her voice filled with fake sympathy.

Sirius eyes went to the Gryffindor table now, he was breathing heavily and his chest was heaving, his torso was still naked and droplets of sweat were running down his neck and back, dried blood was flaking on his face and his hair was all mussed, he looked absolutely desirable. As Sirius walked to the centre of the hall some girls nearly fainted watching his muscles ripple slightly with his movements, his eyes were so full of love and passion, they were no longer stormy and angered, now silver with the lightest flecks of blue and they made contact with equally love filled amber eyes.

"I think it is quite obvious who I am in love with considering every time I was cursed with the 'blood on fire,' 'flesh cutting' or 'crucitacus' I would chant one word, 'Moony.' Good observation by the way Bella. Moony I am sorry you got dragged into this mess, but I do love you and I couldn't live with myself if I never told you," at this statement many girls awwed and even McGonagall managed a small smile.

Remus Lupin stood up and walked around the table until he was standing in front of Sirius who looked nervous yet accomplished at the same time. The two boys locked eyes, to them they were the only ones in the hall, oblivious to every pair of eyes on them.

Sirius brought his hand up and cupped Remus' cheek, he ran his quidditch calloused thumb lightly over the smaller boys jawbone. Sirius slowly moved his head down until their foreheads were touching and were breaths mingling. Remus brought his hands to the animagus' hips as Sirius drew Remus' smaller body into his until they were both fully pressed against each other.

Sirius tilted his head slowly and slowly moved in to kiss Remus' soft pink lips. Their lips moved tentatively against each others for a moment, both boys reveling in the new sensations until Sirius licked the werewolf's bottom lip and Remus opened his mouth as invitation.

As the boys continued to kiss it grew more passionate, Sirius teasingly nibbled or Remus' lips and Remus responded by playfully biting Sirius back. Their tongues fought for dominance and their teeth clashed in an effort to taste each other wholly. They gripped each other with iron holds and their legs intwined with each other, Remus' hands had moved to Sirius ebony hair and Sirius hands were cupping the tawny haired boys tight ass.

The hall erupted in cheers, You could hear James Potter making fake gagging noises before yelling "No shagging in our dorms while me and Pete are present, ok?" Many girls were glaring at Remus Lupin, apparently blaming him for Sirius' gayness. The Slytherin's were all staring disgustedly at the snogging couple while making crude comments, some under their breath, some yelled in a sore attempt to insult the boys.

Bellatrix looked livid at the reaction her cousin and his boyfriend were getting, she sent emerald green sparks up from her wand and yelled "Shut Up!" this seemed to do the trick and Sirius and Remus broke apart, both grinning madly and holding hands, They looked expectantly at Bellatrix along with the rest of The Great Hall.

"Something you wanted to say cousin dearest?" Sirius said in an exuberant voice, "Perhaps you would like to give us you're blessing?" Many people laughed when Bellatrix facial expression turned sour at Sirius' comment. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "As extraordinarily happy I am that you two have found love... I am warning you to watch your back. I do not approve and I am sure Aunt Walburga will not either." Bellatrix then walked to the head of the Slytherin table and sat down. Sirius and Remus went and sat next to each other in the centre of the Gryffindor table, happily in love.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore announced 45 minutes late when the last of the cheers died down, "And I wish Mr Black and Mr Lupin the best with your new found love!"

**Remember, Reviews are almost as good as a shirtless Sirius Black confessing his love for you in the Great Hall ;)**

**Check out my other fan-fiction's too if you enjoyed this and message me if you have any requests, I will see what I can do :)**


End file.
